northgardfandomcom-20200223-history
Conquest Mode
Conquest Mode is the third major update of the game. Overview Conquest Mode was added on October the 22th as a free update to the game. It allows the player to chose a clan to conquer Northgard in a series of up to 10 challenges with. The Update also added feature exclusive to Conquest Mode such as individual skins to each clans town hall, new enemy units, resources, special buildings, events and a new type of map and achievements. Features of Conquest Mode Conquest Mode added a few special features: # Conquest Mode can be played in Singleplayer or in cooperation with another player versus AI. # For each Conquest Campaign there is a special map, showing the 11 challenges. # Out of those 11 challenges 3 are specific to each Clan and adapt to their specialties. As the other 8 challenges are taken from a pool of random challenges, each new campaign with the same clan will therefore be different. # The minimum number of challenges the player has to finish to complete the Conquest is 6. # Every Challenge has special rules, i.e. more aggressive Kobolds. # Each challenge grants Favors, which become permanent, once the Challenge is completed. For every Challenge there are 3 Favors to chose 1 from. # There are clan specific favors and those taken randomly from a pool of non clan specific favors. List of random Challenges All challenges are taken from this pool of 30 challenges (list not complete yet) # Befriend the Jotnar # Beyond the Sea # Bifrost # Call of Blood # Defend the Opressed # Dystopia # Frozen Gates # For Odin's Glory # Greed's Price # Hostile Lands # Inner Sea # Kobolds Infestation # Lazy Villagers # Master Supplier # Muspell's Wrath # New Settlers # Winter is here # Race to Ygddrasil # Surrounded # Too Many Wyverns # Viking's Glory List of random Favors List of Clan specific Challenges & Favors As stated above, each clan has 3 challenges that are specific to that clan and its specialties. Those challenges are as follows: Clan of the Wolf - Fenrir The Clan of the Wolf faces the following special Challenges: # Call of Blood # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Meat provided by wolves and brown bears is increased by 100% # . # . Clan of the Stag - Eikthyrnir The Clan of the Stag faces the following special Challenges: # Viking's Glory # New Settlers # Lazy Villagers It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # +50% for Skalds production. # Food Silos are free, use no building slots and improve food gathering from Villagers. # Gain +200 Food, +200 Wood, +200 Kröwns, +20 Stones, +10 Iron when reaching 500 Fame. Clan of the Goat - Heidrun The Clan of the Goat faces the following special Challenges: # Race to Ygddrasil # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Start with 3 sheep instead of 1. # . # . Clan of the Raven - Huginn and Muninn The Clan of the Raven faces the following special Challenges: # Master Supplier # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Receive "Recruits" bonuses every 200 fame. # . # . Clan of the Bear - Bjarki The Clan of the Bear faces the following special Challenges: # Winter is Here # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Start with Kaija, the Armored Bear, bonus of +10% attack power and defense. # . # . Clan of the Boar - Slidrugtanni The Clan of the Boar faces the following special Challenges: # Bifrost # . # It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # +50% for Menders production. Menders tool costs no resources and forge time is divide by 2 # . # Clan of the Snake - Sváfnir The Clan of the Snake faces the following special Challenges: # Greed's Price # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Skirmishers +50% attack power and defense. # . # . Clan of the Horse - Svadilfari The Clan of the Horse faces the following special Challenges: # Valkyrie Galore # Gem Cutter # For Odin's Glory It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Your Warchiefs regenerate in your territory. # +10% bonus production in zones with a warchief. # Whenever a Great Tower is destroyed, it kills all Units in the zone. Clan of the Dragon - Nidhogg The Clan of the Dragon faces the following special Challenges: # Frozen Gates # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # Dragonkin +50 health # . # . Clan of the Kraken - Lyngbakr The Clan of the Kraken faces the following special Challenges: # Befriend the Jotnar # . # . It is granted the following Favors for those specific Challenges: # +50% bonus production of Norns # . # .Category:Mechanics